


Avalon: The Awakening {Book One}

by HanShootsFirst



Series: Avalon [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Avalon - Freeform, Camelot, Death, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Fiction, M/M, Merlin - Freeform, Mordred - Freeform, Morgan - Freeform, Morgana - Freeform, Original Fiction, Rape, king arthur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanShootsFirst/pseuds/HanShootsFirst
Summary: The realm of Avalon is a small, hidden land secluded by magic from the rest of the world. That is, until Nevra Kane is plucked out of her Memphis home and sent to aid the young Prince Arthur and the Knights of Camelot in hunting down the turned sorcerer Merlin, who is trying to take over and expose their Kingdom to the rest of the modern world. Their quest will lead to betrayal, love, family, and answers to the mysteries of Nevra's life.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Izzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy/gifts).



“What have you heard?”   
Arthur looked up from his lap as a Traveler whose name he had forgotten barged through the doors, not even attempting to hide the fact that he was late, yet again.  
He walked over to the table where the rest of them were seated, his dark brown eyes darting around the room. Arthur’s father, who was at the left of him in his throne, watched the man with his eyebrows raised in alarm, but didn’t say anything.  
The Traveler stopped when he saw his gaze, and slowly went down onto one knee. “If you don’t mind my asking, of course. Your Highness.”  
That seemed to please him, as his expression slowly lifted to a neutral state. “Come, Lancelot. Sit with the rest of us, we have a lot to discuss.”  
The Traveler - Lancelot, smiled warily and sat down in between the advisor, Alicia and the army general of Camelot, Mordred.  
The meeting was an incredibly private one, only for the most important people in the kingdom, because the issue itself was also of utmost importance. There were three of the best knights, Gawain, Elizabeth and Nadia, the general, Mordred, Princess Morgan - Arthur’s half sister, King Uther - Arthur’s father, Lancelot the Traveler, and, of course, Prince Arthur.   
“We have reasons to believe that Merlin will be headed towards Mount Kifo.” Uther said, his face expressionless.  
“And the girl?” Lancelot asked, eyebrows raised.  
Morgan stiffened. “She’s your responsibility, is she not? Perhaps you should tell us how the girl is.”  
“Thank you for your input Morgan,” He glared at her. “But I was wondering if perhaps Your Highness has reconsidered the plan.”  
Uther shook his head. “No, the girl is necessary."  
“But Your Highness, perhaps a different plan not involving her would be easier. It can be hard, using a girl from Dunia...maybe a native would be of more use to us.”  
“Lancelot! No! The girl is everything! She is vital to this.”  
He sighed. “I’ll return to Dunia tonight then, if you wish, Your Highness.”  
Uther nodded. “Good. Thank you Lancelot. I understand your frustration, I really do. Which is why, tomorrow, our plan starts.”  
“The girl’s coming to Camelot?” Morgan asked. “Does she know-”  
“Of course not!” Lancelot scoffed. “How would that sound? Hey, nice weather we’re having. Anyways, you’re magic and I’m taking you to Camelot to kill this evil wizard whether you like it or not.”  
Morgan rolled her eyes. “I meant, does she know about her father?”  
Before Lancelot could answer, Uther jumped in. “No. And I plan on keeping it that way, under all costs. That would ruin everything.”  
“But-”  
“The girl can not know!” He roared, and everyone fell silent. The King always got his way, of course. “My decision is final. The girl will not know. Now you are excused. All of you.”  
Arthur bit his lip as people began to stand from the table. “She has a name, doesn’t she?” He asked, finally speaking. Everyone turned and stared at him. “Or are we just gonna keep calling her the girl?”  
Uther, who had stood up, looked Arthur directly in the eye. “Ginevra Kane.”


	2. A Crazy Guy Breaks Into My House

“What is this?” Lance looked at me, his eyes widening more and more by the second and wearing a mixed expression of terrified and disgusted.  
I laughed, turning my phone around so he could see the title of the song I was blasting. “It’s a kpop song. By Red Velvet. Obviously.”  
“Of course it is.” He shoved my shoulder playfully with his tan hand. “This stuff is disgusting. Can’t you put on some real music?”  
“Like what, your weird 70’s stuff?” I scrunched my nose, rolling my eyes at his absolute detest for any music that wasn’t The Beatles or ABBA.  
“It isn’t weird! It’s classic! And dude, if anything is weird, it’s these teenage girls rapping in Chinese!”  
“It’s Korean, you racist! And besides aren’t all the musicians you like all dead now anyways?” I placed my finger on the volume button, turning up the music as Wendy’s solo in their song Happiness began. “See, this is pure talent.”  
“Autotune.” He said simply, running a hand through his curly black hair. “Besides, how can I be racist? I’m Arab.”  
“You’re just jealous. And Arab’s can be racist too! Just like you!” I laughed and nudged him.  
“Perhaps.” He winked.  
I frowned, as I pushed myself up from the grass we had been sitting on for the past hour or so. “We should probably head home soon anyways, before my mother’s shift ends.”  
“You’re so boring.”  
“Do you want me to get grounded, Lance?” I pressed pause on the music, biting my lip to avoid my thoughts from going to the sad truth in what I had just said.  
“No.” He sighed reluctantly, standing up next to me. “Can I at least walk you home? Or will she be there?”  
“Hopefully not.” I paused. “You should be fine. It doesn’t matter.”  
We both started laughing, not because of anything funny, but just because of the absurdity of the situation.  
“Right, well, ladies first.” Lance said between girlish giggles, motioning for me to start walking.  
I did so, with him trailing a couple feet behind, as usual. I turned around to face him. “If it’s ladies first, why aren’t you in front of me?”  
He glared at me. “I hate you.”  
“THANKS! LOVE YOU TOO BABE!” I shouted loud enough for everyone around us to stop and stare.  
We both burst into another fit of laughter, as we walked down the street, attempting to savour every moment of us together until we reached my apartment complex.  
Today had been the last day of 9th grade, and everyone else in our class had been celebrating, except Lance and I, as we knew we wouldn’t be able to see each other this summer.  
So as we approached my home, my heart seemed to fall into my stomach, and I could feel myself tearing up.  
I gulped and looked over at him. “Call me every chance you get, alright? Any time you have access to someone’s phone. Steal it if you have to. And I don’t care what time you call either, so don’t worry about waking me up.”  
He laughed lightly, staring down at his shoes with a bittersweet smile. “I will, Gin. I promise.”  
I sniffled at the sound of my stupid nickname, and wrapped my arms around him in a tight bear hug. “If mom changes her mind, you’ll be the first to know, alright?”  
Lance let go after a few seconds. “I know, I know. But if she doesn’t, don’t worry, alright. I get it.”  
I exhaled. “I’m sorry it had to be that way.”  
“No, really, I understand it. Don’t worry.”  
You shouldn’t understand, though. I wanted to say, but instead I just looked down at my worn down tennis shoes next to the pavement.  
“Uh, Gin, one last thing?”  
“Yeah?”  
He gulped, pausing for a second as if contemplating whether or not to speak. “Nevermind.” He said finally. “Uh...have a nice summer, Ginevra.”  
“You too.”  
He gave me one last smile before turning around and walking away, not looking back as he turned the corner onto his street.  
I took a deep breath, pushing my hair behind my ears as I watched him disappear from view. Are you happy now mom?  
She better be.

~

I always thought Memphis, Tennessee was a beautiful city, until last year when I learned my mother and I would be packing our things and leaving the New York suburbs I was raised in, and moving there.  
Now that I see it all day, every day, I absolutely despise every single aspect of this incredibly overrated area. The people suck, the food sucks, it’s loud, and there are so many tourists. Like, c’mon. Isn’t there any other city in the world you would rather gawk at then here. ANYWHERE???  
School is relatively similar to that of New York, however. You got the druggies, the nerds, the preps, the jocks, etc. who all seem to have their own little special group together. And then there’s me and Lance. He was the only other new kid in our class last year, so the two of us instantly because best friends, like it was some sort of fate.  
We fit in well enough, as we weren’t teased or anything, but we were still technically “outcasts” as we didn’t fit into any of the high school stereotypes presented. But we were alright, because we had each other.  
Until the day my mother met Lance, that is.  
We had an enormous exam for Trig. coming up, so we chose to study at the library after school together, and that my mother could pick us up when we were done, as he didn’t have a phone to contact his parents.  
Yes, he was probably the only fifteen year old in the entire universe without a phone, but that part’s irrelevant.  
She came around 7:00, right after her shift at Jimmy Johns ended, and didn’t say a word as she drives him to his home, which was unusual for her, as my mother was the most outgoing person I had ever met. But I didn’t question it - perhaps she had a bad day at work or something, but the moment Lance exited the car she turned to me and told me that I was never to see him again.  
I asked her why - cried and begged her to explain to me why I couldn’t see my best friend, my ONLY friend, but she didn’t say anything, and I figured I already knew the answer.  
He’s Muslim.

“Hello, Nevra, you home?” I heard, and I snapped out of my thoughts. I looked up from the window, staying seated on the couch, and over to my mom.  
“Obviously.”  
She smiled slightly, the large bags under her eyes growing more visible, as she kicked her shoes off and sat down next to me. “How was your day, hija?" She asked, the word hija, or daughter, in Spanish, being the typical hispanic mother she was.  
“Fine.” I stood up.  
“Going somewhere?”  
“Yeah. I have homework.” I said automatically before realising how stupid that was.  
“Today was the last day of school.”  
“Yeah, whatever.” I walked into my room, slamming the door behind me before she could say any more.  
She said a few choice words from the living room, but she didn’t come to follow me.  
I kicked the wall.  
Screw you. I thought. Screw you and screw this city for being so stupid and screw Lance for being my only friend and screw me because I can’t seem to fix any of my own problems.  
My face glowing cherry red, I sat down on the edge of my bed and pulled out my phone, tapping it a few times in order to put on some music. A little bit of kpop always seemed to cheer me up, at least.  
The screen momentarily flashed the beauty that was Red Velvet’s EP Russian Roulette as I clicked into iTunes, before almost instantly going black.  
I frowned, clicking the on button and holding it down. Of course. I groaned as nothing happened. This is just my luck, now isn’t it.  
I tossed my phone across the bed, sighing and leaning back into my pillows, closing my eyes. Maybe my phone turning off was a sign from the universe to just relax.  
Or maybe it was just fate’s special way of flipping my off.  
Fuck you too, world.  
~  
“Nevra. Nevra. NEVRA!”  
I screamed and jolted up as I felt hands grip my shoulder, shaking me awake. Once I caught my breath and steadied my racing heart, I looked up at my mom. “Oh my God, you scared me half to death! What do you want?”  
She didn’t say anything, her gaze drifting towards my bedroom door, which she had apparently flew wide open when barging into my room. Through the door, you could see into the living room and all the way to the apartment door, which I could see was firmly locked with a little golden chain.  
“Mom?”  
She blinked, focusing back on me. “Hija, you gotta get out of here.”  
“What?” I stared at her, almost laughing. “Have you gone mad?”  
“I’m not joking, Nevra!” She shouted, clearly sensing the humor in my expression. “You need to-” before she could finish, a loud banging sound filled the room, coming from the apartment door.  
I practically jumped up, letting out a loud scream. “Mom, what the fuck?! What’s going on?!”  
She looked at the door, then back at me, trembling. “Find Lance.” She said finally. “He’ll know what to do.”  
“I-you-what?!” I practically choked on my own tongue.  
Another bang.  
“Ginevra, there’s no time to explain! Get the hell out! Now!” She grabbed my hands and pulled me onto my feet, practically pushing me towards my bedroom window - the emergency exit. “Find Lance. Tell him I told you to find him. And for fuck’s sake, HURRY!”  
“Are you coming with?”  
She shook her head, as the pounding on the door stops, and the door fell right off of its hinges and onto the ground with a loud crash.  
I stumbled backwards into the wall, as a dark figure stepped over the door as if it were nothing, and seemed to glide across the living room as if they had no feet, and stopped at my bedroom door.  
I could tell it was male, but the hood of a cloak covered its face, so I couldn’t tell any more.  
“Ginevra.” My mother whispered to me, her voice trembling. “Now.”


	3. I Get Kidnapped

"So what you're saying is some nutjob broke into my house, my mom, who, no offence, HATES YOUR GUTS, tells me to find you and you can't get rid of him, or oh, I don't know, tell me what the fuck is going on?!" 

"Just trust me, Nevra! We have to get as far away from there as possible. Now! It isn't your time yet!" He screamed back at me. Rain pelted against my face as Lance pulled me down the street, his pace growing more and more with every step. I was still in shock - my entire body trembling from head to toe as I fumbled for words to question him with. 

But my mind drew a blank. There were so many questions I had, and I couldn't sort them out. I couldn't think of one that was the most important, so I just allowed him to drag me down the dark, empty streets of Memphis. 

Eventually, he pulled me into an alley between an old brick building and a Starbucks, covering ourselves from the rain. Even in the dark, I could easily point out the graffiti covering the sides of the place, with an old peeling sign by the door reading Mel's Tools, in large red letters. I had gone past this place a couple of times, but had made no effort to go inside - it was abandoned in the late 60's, and only drug dealers and prostitutes had any business with it.

Naturally, the first thing that came out of my mouth was, "Are you a prostitute?!"

His eyes widened, and he quickly placed his hands over my lips, looking back at the road with an expression of panic looming over him. "Nevra, shh!"

I stumbled backwards a couple steps until I had hit the wall, my heart now pounding in my chest. "Dude, what the fuck?" 

"Shut. Up." Lance hissed, now taking a step closer to me. "You need to be quiet, no one can know we're here!"

I had the sudden urge to scream, but instead I just stared at him. 

"Lance, what the hell is going on?" I said, keeping my voice down, but he didn't hear me as he suddenly got down on all fours and began rummaging through the random pieces of trash that had made its way over here. "What are you doing?!"

He put one hand up, not even looking up.

I almost laughed, as I watched him scan an empty Twix wrapper, when something tiny and snakelike fell out of it.

This time, I couldn't help it. I let out a loud scream, flailing my limbs like a psychopath. 

Lance quickly grabbed the string, hoping back up onto his feet and covering my mouth with his hand. "Nevra, shut up and listen to me!"

"Listen to what?" I pushed him off of me. "You're not telling me anything! I feel like I'm about to be kidnapped!"

He took a deep breath. "I don't know how to explain this to you without sounding crazy."

"Lance, I swear to God I will punch you in the face if you avoid the subject for one more damn second."

He seemed to know I meant it too, as he wiped rain out of his eyes, and lifted what I had thought was some sort of snake up towards my face, but up close I was able to tell that it was a beaded necklace. When he didn't say anything, my jaw dropped. "Is that it? You dragged me out into the pouring rain, at midnight, in my Star Wars pyjamas for THIS?!"

"No. I mean, yes? I mean-just hold onto this."

I frowned, placing my fingers on the brown wooden beads. "There. Happy? Can I go now?!"

But Lance wasn't listening, as he clasped his hand around the other end of the necklace and was rambling in some foreign language. 

"Dude, what the fu-" I said, but didn't get to finish, as my entire vision went black.

~

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was an angry asian man holding a stick hovering over me.

My first instinct was to scream, swear and punch something, but the guy had a pointy thing right in front of my face and the best weapon I had were my hoop earrings, so I quickly decided against it as I slowly rolled over from my side and onto my back. 

Where had Lance gone? Was a crazy guy pointing a stick in his face too? Or had he taken me here only to leave me behind to fend for myself? 

Wow, great friends I got.

I frowned, thinking for a moment as to find a solution to my current problem.

Okay. So running away wouldn't work because to do that I would have to move away from the stick, and the guy would easily be able to stab me first.

Playing dead could possibly work, but what if the guy was a cannibal? 

Then, I had a stroke of genius: talk to him.

"Erm..w-"

"SILENCE! IN THE NAME OF THE KING!" A different man shouted at me before I could even get one word out of me, and only at that moment did I realise that no less than ten other people were surrounding me in a similar fashion as the weird asian stick guy. They all wore the same clothes - a chainmail tunic with grey leather pants, and looked as if they had come straight out of some medieval soap opera. 

I blinked. King? Had the United States suddenly become a monarchy? Perhaps I had been in a coma for five hundred years and we had been taken over by Saudi Arabia, and these men were the new king's guards.

But before I could ask, two men came around either side of me and grabbed my upper arms, pulling me to my feet. "Hey!" I shouted in protest, trying to wiggle my way out of their grip, but it was no use. These men, whoever they were, had way more strength than a teenage girl who considered breathing to be exercise. 

"Quiet, girl." The guy on my left hissed, dragging me forward. I struggled to walk at their pace, stumbling while still trying desperately to loosen their hold on me. Where the hell had Lance gone?

Only then did I look around at my surroundings, and boy, was I in for a shock. As far as I could see, a field of bright green grass tumbled over tiny hills and winded through trees. I was no longer in Memphis - nor anywhere near Memphis for that matter. 

But the biggest shock was what was right in front of me, where the men were taking me to. 

A large stone castle that reminded me of the Tower of London was only a hundred or so yards away.

I would've been rather excited, except I was being kidnapped.

"Are we going there?" I asked the man to my right, looking up at the monstrous castle. 

The man didn't reply, as they dragged me through the gate, down a thin stone stairwell and into a damp, musty room that looked as though it hadn't been cleaned in ages. I coughed, exhaling the dusty air as the men finally let go of me and I fell to my knees. 

"Enjoy your time, thief." One of the men sneered, and I stood up and spun around just in time to watch the door get slammed right in my face.

"Thief?" I cried out in confusion, stumbling backwards. "What the hell are you on about?!" 

"They ain't coming back girlie." A voice said from behind me, and I just about burst into tears because oh my god some psycho broke into my home and my mom is also gone crazy and I was basically kidnapped by my best friend and I woke up in some strange place that was definitely not Memphis and Lance was gone and I was kidnapped again and I was in some strange castle that smelled bad and now some strange guy was talking to me.

"What?" I croaked.

A man emerged from the shadows, stepping until he was only feet away. "I said, they ain't coming back. Not 'til your skinny bones be the only thing left of ya."

I took a step backwards, my body slamming into the door. He smiled, revealing several missing teeth. "What a lil girlie like you doin' in Uther's prison, anyways?" 

"Who's Uther?" I blinked.

"Who's Uther?!" He repeated me, almost doubling over in laughter. "Ye hear this girlie over here?! 'Who's Uther'?!"

"I'm serious!" I shouted, my voice echoing through the stone walls. 

"Uther's only ye king! And a ruddy bad one at that." 

"Alright, king of where then?" I asked, hoping to get a better idea of where the fuck I was.

"Oi, you don't know where ye is? Lost or somethin'?" He cackled. 

"A bit." I admitted. "What is this place?"  
"Yer in Camelot, of course. Poor critter, how'd ye end up in a place like this?"

"Long story." I muttered, inhaling sharply. "So, Camelot is where, exactly? Texas? Cuba? Norway?"

Even through the darkness, I could see the confusion on his face. 

I took a step closer to him as my stomach dropped. "Do you not know where that is?"

He opened his mouth to answer, but before he could say anything, the door behind me swung open, and in walked Lance.


End file.
